rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Future World (Time Twister)/Scenario Guide
Starting Out You start this scenario off with $10,000 of your own money. Pause the game and examine your park, as well as your rides list, and you will notice the following things: * An Enterprise, Dodgems, and custom-designed Hover Bike Ride are located after the long straight paths from the entrance. All of them have their admission fees set to "Free". * Some stalls and a Toilets have already been built. * Two 'No-Entry' signs block off the front of the park from the middle. * There is a rather large and quite impressive city located at the center of the park. * There is a huge amount of empty space between the edge of the city and the park boundaries. * There is a crashed flying saucer scenery object at the far end of the park. * The Cash Machine and First Aid Room are already available. With the game still paused, price the pre-built rides as you see fit and hire some staff. Set their patrol areas if you wish. In addition, set research to minimum funding and uncheck everything except for gentle rides, thrill rides, and water rides. Next, unpause the game and demolish the two sloped path tiles that link the front of the park to the city. This will prevent your staff from wandering around the city instead of around the rides. Then, put some benches and bins around the stalls and open the park. Finally, with your starting cash, build a roller coaster that costs around $8,000 and spend the remaining $2,000 building flat rides. As you already have both the Cash Machine and First Aid Room available, do not hesitate to jack up the prices of your rides and build coasters with high nausea ratings. Preferred ride intensity aside, most guests are willing to pay fees for a roller coaster up to its excitement rating rounded down. This comes at the cost of eliminating virtually all possibilities of you receiving the "Best Value Park" award, which draws more guests, so it is a double-edged sword. Let your park run its course for a month or two. In the meantime, take a good look at the built-up city. You will notice that, in addition to the tarmac paths on the ground, there is also a very extensive underground and overhead path network. There is also a large number of hovercraft located throughout the entire city. If you need some free cash, go ahead and demolish the vehicles as well as the underground and overhead path networks. Demolishing all three should add about $4,000 to your cash-on-hand. Expansion You now have two ways to get through this scenario: # Expand your park around the city, building rides on the excess free space surrounding the city, and avoid building into the city entirely. # Expand your park into the built-up city, either by building rides inside the buildings, or clearing out some of the buildings to get free building space. While it is technically easier to expand around the city, rather than through it, you will need slightly more funds to increase your park value to the required amount as you have to build your own path network and scenery items. On the other hand, if you build into the city, the existing path networks are more than likely to cause several guests to get lost as well as your staff to go "missing" if you do not set their patrol areas. Expand Around City If you have absolutely no intention of expanding into the city, feel free to destroy any object in the city that gives you money upon demolition. Unlike most other building elements, you will find that most Future Theming objects require a fee to demolish, including obsidian and sandstone building elements. The only objects in the city that are guaranteed to give you cash upon demolition are hovercraft and footpaths, as well as the Statue of Liberty-esque alien monument at the other end of the city and crashed flying saucer near the far end of the park boundaries. Expand around the city, building every possible flat and non-coaster ride that you can. If you are designing custom-built tracked rides, interlock them to save space and get a boost in excitement ratings for both. Once you begin to make a sizable profit from your existing rides, set research to normal funding and mark roller coasters for research. Repay your loan if you have taken one, and consider building a Floorless Roller Coaster the moment it is researched, as this coaster type is versatile and offers a good excitement-to-intensity ratio. You should have the Giga Coaster researched by Year 5. Either build or construct a Giga Coaster design that costs you virtually all your cash-on-hand or build two to three different coaster types that costs you an equivalent amount. If you have expanded all the way behind the city by now, a transport ride, or even a roller coaster designed as a transport ride, should be built to facilitate guest movement. Expand Into City The cramped confines of the city make coaster construction inside buildings virtually impossible without accidentally demolishing part of the building it is in, so you should stick to building either flat rides, compact tracked rides like the Hover Car Ride, or vertical rides such as the Launched Freefall and Roto-Drop once you have researched them. Several of the flat rides available and researchable have more than one operating mode, which gives some room for variety. Although costly, demolishing entire buildings will also give you much more space to build rides; the largest building plots can even accommodate a roller coaster. However, leaving much of the existing scenery intact will go a long way towards your park continuously receiving the "Most Beautiful Park" award, which draws guests and, in turn, increases total ride income, which in turn allows you to spend more on ride construction and, as a result, will increase your park value. For this to be a viable tactic, you have to be stingy on space. Cram the larger buildings with more than one ride if possible. To prevent your staff from wandering away from the rides and guests from getting lost, make sure that your greatest money-earners (primarily roller coasters) have a mechanic assigned to them and cordon off parts of the city you are not building in with 'No Entry' signs. In addition, demolish both the underground and overhead path networks if you have not done so; the tarmac paths provide more than enough walking space. As you expand further into the city, remove the older 'No Entry' signs and cordon off the remaining unused space with new ones. You should limit your coaster building to the immediate space surrounding the city, but if a good-looking city is not on your priority list and you have funds to spare, you can also try constructing coasters through the existing buildings and around any rides built in the city to give them a massive excitement boost. As with expanding around the city, consider the construction of a Floorless Roller Coaster once it is researched. If you have expanded to two opposite ends of the city, a transport ride should be built to facilitate guest movement. An underground Monorail circuit will increase your park value significantly, but a marginally cheaper alternative is to build an above-ground, two-station Monorail set to Shuttle Mode. A rough guide to building a well-used Monorail ride is to build a station at each corner of the city and, if you are building above ground, around existing rides and scenery. The latter can be done without destroying scenery if the Monorail is built directly above the wider footpaths. Post-Expansion Either expansion method is more than likely to increase your park value to the objective requirement before the end of Year 5 without you running into a huge debt. As a rule of thumb, you should already have around five roller coasters running by Year 5, excluding the pre-built Hover Bike Ride. Constructing one roller coaster a year should keep you on track. If research is set to normal funding for around four years, you will research every single ride, stall and scenery theming available by the middle of Year 5. When this happens, you should set research to no funding as it would no longer add any benefits for the extra cost. Category:Scenario Guide